Old feelings
by EclarexMaislinn
Summary: When Clare finds out Eli's Ex-Girlfriend Emily(SO NOT JULIA) is back in town Clare can't help but getting jealous. Will Emily bring Eli's old feelings back? Does Emily still have feelings for Eli? Is this Summary bad? Do I have questions left? Is this a good story? FIND OUT YOURSELF...by reading it... Oh and I upload everyday :)
1. Kid Love

**Soooooo, this is my first story... go easy on me, kay? Hahah I am not a verry good writer but it's just something I do for fun. If you don't like it just give me some tips and read another fanfic! I don't really care. I will update this story every day. I live in Europe (The Netherlands) So I m trying to work on my grammar :) Have fun reading. (I will focus on Eclare mostly but there will be a lot of different characters as well.) P.S: Maybe the second chapter will be in POV's i don't know yet :)**

**Clare:**

Clare smiled. "Is that you? " She asked pointing at a picture whit a little dark haired boy sitting on Santa's lap. "Yhea… Cece made me do it. " He said smirking . Clare started laughing. "Cute! " She said smiling. Eli gave her a little kiss on her nose. She blushed and flipped to the next page of the photo book. Eli and Clare where sitting on the couch. Eli had his arm around Clare while Clare leaned against him. "Who is that? " She asked? The page was filled whit pictures of Eli whit a blond girl next to him. She had big brown hazel eyes that stared in the camera. "Wow! I didn't even know I still had these pictures! " He said surprised. Clare glared at the photos. Eli was laying in the grass next to the girl. Both the kids looked like 12 on the pictures. "That's Emily. She was my best friend. She moved to Europe, England I thought. " He smiled. Clare nodded . "When did she move? " Clare asked curious. "When I was about…13, 14? " He reacted un sure. Clare flipped the page again. It was another picture of the girl. This time she was older and so was Eli. Eli had his arm around her while she leaned her head against his. They were both laughing about something. Emily had blond bangs, Eli looked happy. There was a note next to the letter. "Where you guys…." Clare Stoddert while she was blushing. "Yes, we dated, but don't be jealous Clare-bear. I don't date English people. " He grinned Clare just shook her head giggling. She opened the note. "Dear Eli…" She read out loud. She hesitated to see if Eli was okay whit her reading the note. He just nodded.

"_When you read this note I'm already on the plane. If I didn't change my plan I gave this letter to you when we said goodbye. I will probably have a mature Jet-lag when I get there. England will suck. I just want you to know that I will miss you, and I think, No I'm sure that I will come back to Canada some time. Try to move on whit your life. So will I. if you miss me look back at these pictures, or just think about all the memories we had! Remember when I fell in the lake and you jumped in to save me but the lake only was 1 foot deep? Or when we tried backing a cake last week and we almost burned down the house? Or the time when we were 8 and we had a fight, you didn't talk to me for a week because you were building a surprise tree house? I will miss you allot. I don't think calling would be a good idea. That would be really expensive. We can write okay? And don't go all Depri Goths-Worthy! You hear me! Byeeeeeee _

_xxxx-Em._

"Cute, Kid love. " Eli chuckled whit a sight. Clare swallowed heavily. "Yhea…" she said weak. "Maybe you should go. My mom will be home any minute. " She lied. Eli frowned. "oh-Okay, should I pick you up tomorrow morning? " He asked awkwardly. Clare nodded. He got up and pushed the photo book in his bag. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Clare let out a sight. "Geese Clare, what is wrong whit you? They were dating when they were freshman's! " Clare said to herself closing her eyes . "Hi…uhm who are you talking to?" Jake asked while he walked in. "huh, what? Oh no… uhm I was.. c-calling." She Stoddert blushing. "Uh no… the phone is here." Jake replied grinning. He pointed at the phone behind him. "I have to go…" Clare said fast. She quickly got up and grabbed her purse. "Bye…"Jake chuckled.

**I know it is short, but the next chapter will be on in...50 minutes? hahaha when I start writing i can't stop!**


	2. Elmo

**So here is the second chapter, I know it's short but I will upload a new one later :) So this one has Imogen in it because I just love her so much! I'm just like her so that should be it :) (no I am not a Lesbian)**

**ELI**

Eli threw his bag on the ground and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his laptop from his desk and opened Face-range. *knock knock* "Come in…." Eli mumbled and closed his laptop. "Hey! " Imogen walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey, what's up? " He asked getting up. "You need to come outside! " She said giggling. "Uhm.. why are you smiling like that? " He asked frowning while he followed her down the stairs. "You'll see! " She grinned. She opened the front door. "CLOSE YOUR EYES! " she demanded. "yes miss…" Eli smirked. He closed his eyes. Imogen lead him down the front steps. "open you're eyes! " Eli opened his eyes. "TADAAAAAAAAA! " Imogen shouted. "uhm…why is there a box in front of me…and why is it moving? Are you trying to kill me or something? " He asked confused. Imogen ignored him. "well go on… open it! " Imogen whispered. Eli kneeled down and opened the box. A little puppy jumped out. "Aaaaaah! " He yelled and quickly jumped up. "Relax ! it´s just a puppy! " Imogen said laughing. She picked the puppy up. "here hold it! " she grinned. Eli let out a sight and took the puppy. He held it I front of him like it was garbage… "This is a puppy? Are you sure it isn't a rat or something? " He asked looking at the little gray fluffy animal. "Eli! You are hurting his feelings! " she said taking the puppy back. "Well, why is it here? " He asked. "Well… because of my dad I can't keep a dog at home… so I though…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "NO WAY! " he yelled. "Please Elijah! He can't stay at Fiona's because of what happened to Mr. tuxedo pants and mostly Drew… I miss Volta so much…. I need this! " She said sad. Eli let out another sight… "Fine… He can stay here…" Imogen jumped in the air. "but! I am not going to take him out! " Eli said taking the puppy. "Thank you so much! Okay so I will come over later whit his food and stuff…" She said happy. "Okay… uhm what did you call it? " He asked. "HIM! I called HIM Elmo! " She said smiling. Eli started laughing. "Elmo?! Hahaha that's even better than rat! " Eli said still laughing. "It's cute! And after all it's named after you to! " She said grinning while she picked up the box. "what? " Eli asked confused. "Elmo, El form Eli and mo form i-mo-gin! " she said grinning. "Great... " He said sarcastic. The little dog sneezed and barked. "Cece will kill me… " Eli whispered. "Well, then you better fix you're hearse! " Imogen joked. "Ha-ha…" Eli said rolling his eyes. Imogen grinned. "I will be back in an hour. Watch over my baby! " she yelled!

**Okat so next chapter will be about Clare and Alli, maybe Jenna I don't know yet. :) (I am thinking about writing another story about Tori an Maya but I am not sure) Byee lovley's**


	3. SORRY

_**I am so sorry for not uploading. There is ALOT going on over here -.-And I don't think people are actually reading my story so...Well I will upload later today PROMISE! And I will start a new story. It's not about Eclare this time o.O**_

_**I love you guys! 333**_


End file.
